TodoDeku Date
by AzaleaSnape
Summary: This is an RP me and my friend did. Basically Midoriya tries to confess to Todoroki and then asks him on a date. This is cross posted from my Wattpad and AO3
1. Date

Izuku couldn't focus through his last class. His heart raced at the thought of asking his crush out. He has thinking so hard He almost missed the dismissal bell.

He jumped up just in time to see Todoroki round the corner out the door. He raced after his classmate, calling out his name before pulling him into a quieter hallway. "Todoroki, hey! I was just thinking, we should go do something together tomorrow! Unless you're busy, that is... I mean-" Izuku has to stop himself mid-ramble to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath and started over. "Would you, maybe, want to go on a date? With me?" He stutters, turning red.

It took Shouto a few seconds to realize what his classmate was trying to tell him. But when he did, a barely noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks.

Shouto reached forward and took Izuku's hands in his. "I would like that." He said while looking to the side, hoping Midoriya wouldn't see his blush.

Izuku just about melted when Shouto's hands found his. "G-Great!" He grinned, still too flustered to look Shouto in the face.

He shuffled his feet a bit, completely lost in the moment.

"So uhm, 3:00 then?" He chimed, shaking himself back to reality. "The plaza has some new things we could go checkout. And then dinner, maybe?" He looks up hopefully, blush evening out a bit.

Shouto turned back to look at Midoriya. His face had gone back to normal now.

"I'll meet you in the common room at 3 tomorrow." He said, while leaning down and kissing Midoriya's cheek. Once he pulled back, he walked back to his room. The whole way back he was imagining how his date tomorrow would go.

Izuku went bright red again, burying his face in his hands as Shouto walked away.

He was so happy that he ran back to the dorms to start planning the perfect day out.

He thumbed through research, made several itineraries and called Ochako to help him pick out an outfit.

He had everything ready and come 2:45 the next day was pacing around the couches in the common room, far too excited to sit still.

When Shouto got back to his room, he went through his closet for 30 minutes before he decided to call Momo for help.

The closer to time it got the more nervous he was. Finally he decided he should head to meet his date. As he got to the common room he heard Midoriya mumbling, he couldn't tell what he was saying.

As he turned the corner he saw Midoriya pacing. So he walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Midoriya. Are you ready to go?" He said.

Izuku jumped out of his skin when Shouto pulled him back to reality.

"Wha-...Y-yeah!" He startled, spinning around to meet his date's gaze. "Yeah, let's go!" Izuku smiles, pulling him towards the door telling about all of the Cafés and shops in the area. There was even a small museum on the far end of the plaza. "What should we go see first?"

Shouto thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Let's go to the museum first." He said. He looked at Midoriya with soft eyes while lightly squeezing his hand.

Izuku blushed and squeezed back, pulling out a flyer once they were on the shuttle.

It was a Hero museum, focusing on history and relics rather than popularity. It was the kind of place that didn't look like much from the outside, but was a real gem once you've looked around.

Izuku pulled Shouto from exhibit to exhibit, fanboying at every turn. "This was a great idea! I'm glad we started here!" He grinned, much more comfortable in this lovely boy's presence.

Shouto loved watching Midoriya fanboy when he was happy, it made him happy watching. He didn't mind being drug around the museum, as long as he got to spend it with him.

Once they had made it through the whole museum, they were starting to get hungry. "Midoriya. Where do you want to eat?" He said looking at his crush.

Izuku thought for a moment, studying the nearby restaurants as they exited the museum. "Hm... I hear there's a good soba place close to here. Does that sound good?"

Shouto's face lit up. He nodded his head yes. " I love soba." He said before they started walking to the restaurant.

As they had their food, they had comfortable conversations with each other. When it was time to pay, Shouto played for both of them.

Izuku's heart flipped when he saw Shouto's face light up. He was so adorable!

Over dinner the talked about everything and nothing, it was a great time. Shouto won the "who's paying" game, and Izuku was willing to let that slide this time.

Once outside they check the time, curfew is getting close. "I guess we should head back to a shuttle." Izuku sighed. He took Shouto's hand and stayed close as they walked. "Thank you, Todoroki. Today's been great." He blushed.

The bus stop was empty when they got there, giving Izuku the chance for one last gesture. He leans in, hand finding its way up to Shouto's shoulder, and around the back of his neck, and kisses him.

Shouto squeezed Midoriya's hand, while looking at him with a small smile on his face. "You're welcome Midoriya. I had fun too." He said.

He was surprised when he felt Midoriya's lips pressed to his. It only took him a second to press back against him. He than wrapped his arms around Midoriya's waist pulling closer to him.

After a few minutes Shouto pulled back to take a deep breath of air, while pressing their foreheads together. Shouto looked Midoriya in the eye before asking him. "Will you be my boyfriend Izu-kun?" He said, watching the others reaction.

Izuku looks up at him wide eyed, and speechless for a second before grinning and glancing down. His eyes started to water as he answers "Yes! Yes, of course I will."

He's so happy, he actually starts to cry a little bit.

Izuku grins like a mad man the whole way back, leaning on his boyfriend as he tries to process what just happened.


	2. Their classmates find out

Izuku hesitates when they get back, suddenly nervous about facing their classmates. He gives Shouto's hand a squeeze, glancing up nervously at his boyfriend. Did they want everyone else to know this soon?

He lets himself be reassured and they walk back into the dorms to see the common room packed.

All the girls had decided to wait for them, which attracted the attention of more and more classmates until most of 1A was gathered there, watching for the two to return.

They're met with approving giggles, a couple squeals, several thumbs up, and dozens of eyes on them. Izuku nearly faints, unable to cope with the copious amounts of attention on them. This is the last time he listens to Todoroki.

Shouto noticed how nervous his boyfriend was getting from all their classmates watching. So he let go of izuku's hand and pulled him by the shoulder closer to him.

He leaned down to his ear so only he could hear him. "It's okay Izu-kun. They would have found out eventually." He said softy. He rubbed his boyfriends shoulder gently, holding him close. "Isn't it better that they found out now anyway?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled, leaning into Shouto. Izuku's face was still bright red as Iida tried to corral the other students. This gave the two an opening to escape, which Izuku gladly took.

He pulled his boyfriend down the halls and into the first room he could think of. Once the two were safely out of the public eye he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh, bringing Shouto down with him. His arms wrapped around the other body, trapping him close as his face settled into Shouto's chest. He hummed happily, taking in that boyfriend scent. Todoroki was his now, and he planned to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
